zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Cody and Tyler
This article is about the interactions between Cody and Tyler. Overview Cody and Tyler had very limited interaction in Total Drama Island due to being on different teams, and both being eliminated quite early. However it is evident that they are friends in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, where they team up with Owen and DJ to find the case. Neither of them end up qualifying for Total Drama Action, but serve as members of the Peanut Gallery. Both end up returning to compete in Total Drama World Tour, where they are once again put on different teams. However there have shared a fair few instances where they interact, and are shown to be good friends. Total Drama Island Dodgebrawl Near the beginning of the challenge, Cody picks up a dodgeball and tries to throw it at Tyler, but misses. Tyler then gives him a menacing look, which leads Cody to smile awkwardly in response. Tyler tries to throw a power ball at Cody, but completely misses. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Cody and Tyler (along with DJ and Owen) team up to find the million dollar case. When they do find the case they are unable to trust that none of them will run off with the case, so Cody comes up with an idea to tie each other up. Later Courtney tries to steal the case from them in a hot air balloon. She puts Cody in an headlock, to which Tyler angrily threatens to "mess her up". However Tyler and everyone else glare at Cody when he offers to split the money. Total Drama World Tour Opening Sequence On the Statue of Liberty, Tyler pushes Cody in a baby carrier before he is tripped by a crouched over Ezekiel, flinging Cody out of the carrier. Broadway, Baby! In a deleted scene, when Cody falls through the Statue of Liberty's cleavage. Tyler praises him by calling it a "ten-point landing." Slap Slap Revolution Cody and Tyler both covered Lindsay's mouth, when she nearly causes an avalanche. The Am-AH-Zon Race After jabbing herself with Cody's epipen, a hyped-up Gwen calls Chris using a walkie-talkie. In her rapid, muddled speech she mentions getting "caught with my hand in Cody's pants". After hearing this Tyler shouts out "way to go Cody" through the walkie-talkies. I See London... n a flashback, it's revealed that while they were in Jamaica in the previous episode, Tyler helped Cody to take a photo of him with Gwen, while she was asleep sunbathing. Greece's Peices Both Cody and Tyler compete in the final leg of the challenge, where they have to wear waxwings to reach a medal. Just when the two are about to have a turn, Alejandro makes Tyler reveal he saw Duncan and Gwen kissing. This infuriates Courtney who immediately wants to eliminate Gwen. Both boys then get ready to fly, however Tyler's attempt fails due to his wings falling apart. Just when Cody is about to have a turn, Courtney instructs him to lose on purpose so she could vote Gwen off. However due to his crush on Gwen, Cody is determined not to lose. He rigorously beats his wings and succeeds in getting the medal, however he also plummets to the ground and crushes Tyler (who was in the middle of commenting how he didn't get injured for once). Category:Interaction Category:Friendships